


Astraphobia

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Luxray TF oneshot.





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForNorami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ForNorami).



Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.  
  
The raindrops poured down onto the gravel road, causing the rocks to slip and fall down the trail.  
  
Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.  
  
"Come on, come on," a young boy says. He was at least in his late teens, wearing a brown-vested black long sleeve, a little bit baggy jeans, and his trusted tight green jacket and blue shoes.  
  
' _Hope these shoes don't get too muddy_...' thought Drew, the young boy, riding on his bike out on the dirt. He had unfortunately taken a little unpleasant trip into the downfall of water known as a storm. "Just a little more, and you're done. Don't fail me now, body, don't fail me now," he told himself, trying as hard as his feet could push, trying to find the quickest route out of there. He had always had a life-long fear of the storms, as he's lost a few of his relatives to them, and he desperately tried to wiggle his way out of each and every one of them.  
  
Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.  
  
Eventually, it was no use. It was as if the storm was following him, causing him endless torment. Realizing this, he just leaped from his bike and took shelter on a small isthmus underneath a bridge and tried to wait out the storm. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a flood.  
  
A sudden cry breaks the silence of the raindrops trickling down the bridge. Dismissing it, Drew thought that it wasn't worth it. Instead, he took out from his belt, a Pokeball, and out popped a Charmander.  
  
"Char!" it yelled happily, being freed from the Pokeball.  
  
"I know you hate being in there, believe you me, I would let you out all the time if I could, but it's for the better good," Drew said.  
  
"Char," it huffed, arms crossed. The same cry emitted from the darkness out there once more.  
  
"Char!" the Charmander yelped as it found a Luxray out in the plains, lumbering to them. The Charmander runs out into the storm to help the Luxray.  
  
"NO! Charmander, don't-" Drew stops, realizing it's too late.  
  
However, his Charmander continues out to help the Luxray, despite that his flame is slowly diminishing. The Charmander makes to the Luxray, and helps guide him back to Drew.  
  
"Char, Char, Char," Charmander pants, once under the bridge. Drew went over to treat Luxray.  
  
"Lux-ray," the Luxray barely manages to spit out.  
  
"Holy crap, what happened here?" he muttered, oblivious what to do. Nothing seems out of joint, muscles didn't seem pulled. No, what really seemed out of place was the fact that his body was literally brimming with electricity. Blue sparks were coming off of him.  
  
"Lux-ray," the Luxray pointed up towards the sky, then back down to him.  
  
"You mean, lightning, st-struck you? And you're still alive?" Drew bent down and asked it.  
  
"Luxray," the Luxray nodded.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
The Luxray then proceeded to get up. "Lux-ray," it said before falling back to the ground, defeated.  
  
"Oh no, you won't be able to-!" Drew's sentence was interrupted by the fact that he had latched onto the Luxray without a moment's notice, sending millions of electricity particles to his body.  
  
"Yow-zah!" he shouted, taking his arms off the Luxray, "What were you hit with, 9,000 volts?"  
  
"Char! Charmander!" the Charmander said, appalled and obviously pointing at Drew's arms.  
  
"What's wrong, Char- OH MY GOD!" he said, staring at his arms.  
  
The front of them had turned to complete blackness. It felt as if there was fur on them. Soon, the fur somehow grew to his chest. This time, the black completely rounded his chest, as well as his neck. It went up to his head, causing his nerve cells to bounce around everywhere as his jaw and forehead grew bigger until the only way you could tell he had a nose was by the fact he had just grown a red triangle on it. His ears rounded until they were an oval shape, and rearranged themselves to the side of his head. His hair sprouted out much longer than what he liked, turned to a dark black unlike his usual blonde hair, and spiked up in all directions.  
  
Then, the fur moved to the lower body. It grew to his legs and had caused him to sprout a long, narrow tail. Once the tail had grown long enough, a yellow ninja star had poof-ed onto it. Drew whimpered as he felt his back crackle and pop as he found he could no longer stand on two, but rather, only all fours. Some of the fur had spiked up in a circular fashion around his rear. What little of his human skin he had after the fur had engulfed him, was slowly being overtaken by a mishmash of light blue and bright yellow.  
  
However, this wasn't all it. Drew shouted as he looked down and saw his manhood shrink away. He also noted that his voice was that much more of a female's, not more of the manly, deep voice he was used to. He, who is now a she, looked up to see the Luxray.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?!" Drew demanded as the final transformation was finished.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can explain everything to you..." the Luxray started.  
  
"You better! And it better be a good one at that!" Drew exclaimed.  
  
"The same thing happened to me, I was just looking for a shelter, like the selfish punk I am, and I accidentally got you into this, alright? I'm sorry, I really am for dragging you into this mess, I even tried to warn you..."  
  
"...I'm sorry then for shouting. I didn't know the same happened to you..." Drew apologized.  
  
"..."  
  
"...So what do we do now, Master?" the Charmander asked.  
  
"Don't call me Master, just, well, I can't use Drew now...whatever's fine," Drew replied.  
  
The other Luxray replied, "You can also refer to me as Alisa, too."  
  
"Alisa, huh?" Drew inquired, "Thought you were a _male?_ "  
  
Alisa responded, "Well, I wasn't a couple of minutes ago..."  
  
"Well then, what should we do, _Alisa?_ " Drew teased.  
  
"Well, since we're both Pokemon now, I guess anything really," Alisa responded, "I mean, what of the storms do we have to fear now?"  
  
"Lightning..." Drew answered.  
  
"Yeah, but that was just because of the transformation. Don't get your ropes into a knot just yet," Alisa said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"True...You, uh, I dunno, go...uh..." Drew said, deciding.  
  
"Come here, you," Alisa said as he grabbed a spike of hair and playfully threw Drew out into the plains.  
  
"What was that for-" Drew said before Alisa landed on her, laughing. "Oh, I see," she said, before tumbling over, getting on top of Alisa, and continuing to dance in the rain.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry requester, I just didn't feel like uploading on Christmas, since it wasn't really Christmas-related, unlike what everybody else was uploading.  
> Of course I want everybody to have a good week this week while you still have it!  
> Pokemon belong to Nintendo/Game Freak  
> ~Until next time, GamerStories!


End file.
